FREEDOM
by Kutoka Mekuto
Summary: Naruto muak dengan semua itu, ia ingin pergi, ia ingin bebas layaknya burung yang terbang dilangit yang sangat indah. tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto pergi dan sebaliknya Sasuke kembali, bagaimanakah reaksi Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto bersama Aniki-nya/ Yaoi, OOC, SasuNaru, don't like don't read,dll
1. Chapter 1

**-FREEDOM-**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto (Kuto Cuma minjem aja)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, DeiNaru, GaaNaru, NaruMaruk #plaakk**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning: OOC, BL, Typos bertebaran, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, cerita terlalu aneh, penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal, bahasa sehari-hari**

**Jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back yang ada di pojok kiri atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca OoO/**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Pov

Ketika semuanya menghilang dari hadapanku, semua tujuan dan impianku serasa musnah tanpa sisa sedikitpun, Semua..

.

Semua

.

Semua

.

Semuanya menghilang

.

Kini yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah membuat senyum palsu dan perasaan yang palsu juga. Aku bukanlah orang yang masih mempunyai hati yang tulus untuk menolong seseorang dan sekarang aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini

Dari tempat tinggalku

Tempat semua kenangan terjadi

Tempat dimana aku dulu merasakan suasana yang nyaman

Tempat dimana aku tertawa lepas

Tempat dimana aku menangis

Tempat dimana semua itu terjadi

Yaitu

Konoha

End Naru Pov

Normal Pov

Dan kini pun Naruto menjadi seorang missingnin yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Sudah 5 tahun dia meninggalkan Konoha dan 2 tahun yang lalu Konoha menjadi gempar karena kedatangan seseorang. Seorang missingnin dari klan bangsawan yang langsung menyerahkan dirinya kepada hokage dan ketika ia ditanyakan alasan mengapa ia kembali kekonoha, ia hanya menjawab

'Karena Naruto'

Flashback

"Karena Naruto"

Hanya itu yang bisa ia jawab ketika dia dihujani ribuan pertanyaan oleh sang hokage

"Uchiha, jika hanya untuk itu kau kembali sebenarnya percuma"

"Hn?"

"Karena bocah itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Konoha" kata godaime hokage itu a.k.a Tsunade

Sasuke tampak shock dengan tetap memasang wajah Stoic-nya tetapi hatinya serasa remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping karena orang yang telah memberikannya kepercayaan dan harapan, orang yang berusaha untuk membawanya pulang, seseorang yang menjadi tempatnya pulang, dan seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya, telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang tak ada gunanya lagi ia pulang ke Konoha

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan hukumanku?" kata Sasuke memecah keheningan

"Kau tidak memintapun pasti mendapatkan hukuman bocah"

"Bolehkah aku memilih hukumanku"

"Apa maksudmu"

"Aku ingin hukumanku untuk membawa pulang Naruto, berapa pun lamanya, jika tidak aku akan menghancurkan Konoha" ancam Sasuke dengan pose melipat tangannya didepan dadanya

"Kau berniat untuk kembali menjadi warga Konoha atau tidak heh?"

"Hn"

"Tidak bisa, jika kau menginginkan hukuman itu, setidaknya kau juga harus menjalani hukuman resmimu dulu"

"Apa itu"

"Kau harus ditahan selama 3 tahun lalu aku perbolehkan kau mencarinya" kata godaime tersebut

Sasuke hanya bisa diam saja, 3 tahun itu tidak sebentar. Mau bagaimana lagi ia sudah terlanjur menyerahkan diri kepada Hokage, mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya "Hn baiklah"

End Flashback

"Naru tidakkah kau bisa diam? Konsentrasiku buyar gara-gara kau"

"Hah?, Dei-nii bisakah kau tidak marah-marah sekali saja, lihatlah wajah saso-nii menjadi awet muda karena tidak pernah marah-marah dan sekarang lihatlah mukamu tambah jelek gara-gara terlalu sering marah-marah"

"Apa katamu bocah, kau ingin merasakan hasil karya seni terbaruku hah"

"Hah, aku tidak takut padamu kuning"

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan kuning, lihat dirimu kau juga kuning brengsek"

"Hei kalian berdua diamlah" seorang Uchiha akhirnya memotong pertengkaran mereka

"Hei Naru akan kuberikan satu fakta padamu" kata Deidara

"Apa itu"

"Lihat Itachi tak pernah marah-marah tetapi kenapa kriput diwajahnya tak kunjung hilang"

"Dei-nii mungkin itu sudah faktor turunan"

"Benar juga, Uchiha itu tanda lahirnya susah ditebak keberadaannya" Deidara menaruh jari telunjuk didagunya seperti gaya seorang detektif yang akan memecahkan sebuah kasus yang sangat sulit  
"Hm, aku setuju" dan Narupun ternyata mangikuti gaya Deidara, ckckck dasar duo kuning

Mungkin shinobi dari Konoha sudah mengetahui jika Naruto bergabung dengan Tim Akatsuki. Enam hari setelah Naruto pergi dari Konoha, malam itu ia ditemukan pingsan ditengah hutan ketika hujan yang sangat lebat oleh Itachi dan Kisame, kenapa Naruto pingsan? Tanyakan pada bekal Naruto yang sudah habis tak tersisa sedikitpun itu, mereka membawa Naruto kemarkas utama dan memberitahu kepada anggota yang lainnya. Ketika Naruto tersadar, ia mendapatkan dirinya diruangan yang tidak ia kenali dan hanya diterangi oleh satu batang lilin saja, Naruto yang penasaran akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan dari lorong ke lorong pada akhirnya ia sampai di tempat dimana semua anggota Akatsuki berkumpul.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar rupanya" kata Itachi

"…" Naruto hanya diam dengan didahinya

"Apakah kalian akan mengambil Kyuubi dariku" lanjut Naruto karena ia tahu jika sekarang dirinya berada di dalam kandang tim Akatsuki dan pastinya jika ia kabur sekarang itu sangatlah mustahil, ia hanya sendiri sedangkan mereka? 11? Main keroyok dong.

"Hm… mungkin" kata Tobi

'Hah? Mungkin? Apa maksudnya. Apa mereka akan membiarkanku pergi, mana mungkin mereka melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu mengingat bertahun-tahun mereka mengincar kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhku mustahil mereka membiarkanku pergi. Baiklah aku harus pergi dari si- tunggu dulu bukankah Akatsuki itu tempat dimana semua anggotanya adalah seorang pengkhianat, Benarkan ?'

"Hah…kalau begitu bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian"

Naruto menghela nafas "Tenang saja aku bukan mata-mata dari Konoha aku sudah muak dengan desa itu dan aku tidak akan berkhianat pada kalian"  
"Apa yang bisa membuat kami yakin akan hal itu" Tanya Tobi menyeringai dibalik topengnya

Naruto membuka haite-ate nya dan mengambil kunai nya lalu memberi goresan di haite-ate nya tepat dilambang Konoha dan sekarang haite-ate nya sangat mirip dengan kepunyaan Itachi, sambil memasangnya kembali ia berkata "Dan jika aku berkhianat kalian boleh mengambil kyuubi yang berada pada tubuhku, aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku karena itulah jalan ninjaku" kata Naruto tegas dan tanpa ragu tersirat dimata shappire-nya sambil berpose tangan kanannya mengarah kedepan dengan memegang kunai yg mengarah kesamping #jiahh sempet-sempetnya masang pose.

"Hn baiklah aku pegang janjimu itu" dan begitulah cerita kenapa Naruto bisa bergabung dengan Tim Akatsuki.

Konoha

Ruang Hokage

"Aku menugaskan kalian kemari untuk mencarinya"

Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru semuanya terdiam

"Aku memberikan kalian misi ini lagi, dan Sasuke apa kau sudah mendengar berita kalau Naruto bergabung dengan Tim Akatsuki, kau tau kan lokasi markas-markas Akatsuki"

"Hn"

"Berhubungan ini adalah misi pertama mu Sasuke kau yang menunjukan jalannya, Kakashi kau pemimpin tim ini, Kiba kau melacak bau Naruto, Shikamaru yang menyusun strateginya dan bawa bocah itu hidup-hidup, aku belum menerima alasan kenapa bocah itu kabur" kata Tsunade memerintahkan mereka berenam.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Tsunade-sama, Kazekage-sama datang menemui anda" kata Shizune

"Biarkan dia masuk"

Datanglah seorang pemuda tampan yang tampannya menyaingi Sasuke dan tingginya juga hampir sama dengan Sasuke berkulit putih pucat bermata emerland dan terdapat tatto 'Ai' didahi nya dan dibelakangnya terdapat kedua partner nya yang sekaligus menjadi saudaranya.

"Ada apa bocah"

"Tidakkah kau mempunyai sopan santun sebagai Kage ketika seorang Kage dari Negara lain datang kenegaramu" kata Kazekage a.k.a Gaara dengan wajah datar nya yang sangat..sangat datar sampai-sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat karena saking datarnya.

"Baiklah.. apa mau mu Tuan Kazekage-sama"

"Kau.. sampai kapan kau berdiam diri terus hah.. aku ingin sahabatku segera ditemukan"

"Bocah, kau kira aku tidak ingin membawanya pulang. Sekarang aku menugaskan mereka untuk membawanya pulang"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut"

"Tidak bisa Gaara, kau masih banyak tugas yang harus kau kerjakan diSuna , kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja" kata Kankuro mencegah Gaara untuk ikut, jika Gaara ikut mencari Naruto maka yang repot adalah Kankuro dan Temari sebagai partnernya karena telah lalai tidak bisa menjaga Gaara, tentu saja yang akan menceramahi mereka adalah para tetua yang cerewet itu

"Ck, tapi kenapa 'dia' harus ikut juga" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah kesal

"Itu bukan urusanmu Tuan Kazekage-sama yang terhormat" ketus Sasuke tidak suka dengan perlakuan Gaara terhadapnya

"Dia aku tugaskan karena dia mengetahui seluk beluk markas Akatsuki dan aku rasa ia sangat bisa diandalkan jika dalam segi pertarungan" tegas Tsunade

"Hah..seseorang yang meninggalkan sahabatnya hanya untuk balas dendam yang tidak ada gunanya, mengacuhkan sahabatnya ketika ingin membawanya pulang kejalan yang benar dan sekarang orang itu ingin membawa pulang sahabatnya yang telah kabur meninggalkan desa. Sahabat macam apa kau"

"Iya, itu memang kesalahan ku yang paling tidak bisa dimaafkan, tapi sekarang aku akan membawanya pulang dengan segala cara walau itu akan membunuhku dan jika aku berhasil membawanya aku akan langsung membawanya ke altar pernikahan dan menjadi keluarga yang paling bahagia didunia tanpa gangguan dari siapapun karena tidak akan aku biarkan seorangpun mengganggu kebahagianku" kata Sasuke OOC dan itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan

Semua yang masih berada disana shock+mengalami gangguan jiwa setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Sasuke barusan, bayangkan seorang Uchiha yang terkenal akan kebangsawanan-nya, ketegasannya dan kehebatannya adalah seorang 'Gay' tidak bisa dipercaya…

"Etto… Sasuke tadi kau mengatakan kau akan membawanya pulang walau itu akan memebunuhmu, jika kau terbunuh.. terus yang nikah siapa…kalau begitu untuk ku saja ya" Tanya Sai tentu saja dengan polos nya dan sukses besar Sai mendapatkan deathgleare gratis pake diskon tanpa pajak tanpa dipungut biaya apapun tanpa biaya ongkir dari Sasuke #sas lu jualan ye

"Kata-kata yang itu hapus aja.. susah amat sihh"

'Ternyata efek dari Sasuke ditahan selama 3 tahun menjadi seperti ini, diluar dugaan' batin Kakashi melihat mantan murid nya itu

"Aku sangat mencintainya" katanya Sasuke lagi

"Dan kau tau Tuan Kazekagi yang terhormat, hubungan kekasih adalah hubungan yang lebih erat daripada Sahabat, aku yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya akan menaikkan levelku menjadi seorang kekasih" jelas Sasuke lagi dengan seringai liciknya hingga membuat sang Kazekage geram terhadapnya.

.

.

Ditempat lain

"Haciuhh"

"Ada apa Naru" Tanya Itachi disampingnya

"Ah tidak, sepertinya aku terkena flu biasa"

"Seperti bocah saja terkena flu, ah iya aku lupa kau 'kan memang bocah, lihatlah aku ini tidak pernah terkena flu atau penyakit manapun" kata Deidara bangga dan juga meledek Naruto

"Kau tau Dei-nii pepatah mengatakan, orang bodah tidak akan pernah terkena flu" kata Naru bangga dengan cengirannya yang selebar lima jari

"KAU MENGATAKAN JIKA AKU INI BODOH, UN" teriak Deidara dengan volume paling maximum

"Tidak, kau terlalu ke-GR-an, hahahaaa" tawa Naru dan anggota yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan melihat tindakan dan pertengkaran kedua bocah kuning ini ckckck.

.

.

Kembali ke Kenoha

.

"Sasuke, kau sudah gila ya" kata Kiba masi shock "Sasuke tak kusangka kau itu ternyata.." sambung Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hah, percaya diri sekali kau Uchiha" teriak Gaara "kau yakin sekali jika Naruto akan menerimamu. Hah memalukan" ketus Gaara

"Aku akan menggunakan segala cara agar Naruto bisa menerimaku" jelas Sasuke

"Aku sebagai sahabatnya tidak akan merestuinya"

"Aku tidak butuh restumu"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto padamu Uchiha"

"So, gue harus bilang wow gitu" dan OOC 'nya Sasuke pun keluar juga

"Apa alasanmu sampai-sampai kau tidak ingin menyerahkan Naruto padaku Sabaku" lanjut Sasuke, kayaknya OOC 'nya udah pergi  
"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget…" dan ternyata OOC 'nya Sasuke berpindah ke Tuan Muda Kazekage

"Mau tau aja banget" jawab Sasuke yang ternyata OOC 'nya masih terpendam didalam tubuhnya. Dan itupun sontak membuat semua penghuni ruangan Hokage itu membuka-tutup mulutnya layaknya ikan koi karena pertama kalinya melihat kedua pemuda tampan dan bermuka datar ini bertingkahlaku layaknya pelawak professional yang manggung 'nya kejar tayang. Ckckckck

"Karena aku juga mencintainya" kata Gaara menekan perkataannya dan membuat semua orang yang sudah shock bertambah shock lagi dengan pertarungan sengit dalam memperebutkan Naruto yang tidak ada disana "Ciuss mi apa" meremehkan perkataan Gaara #tapi gak perlu segitunya dong sas alay-nya "Miyabi" jawab Gaara yang masih OOC disana yang entah darimana ia mendapatkan kata-kata tersebut mungkin ketika tidak ada misi atau tugas dia sering melihat iklan-iklan aneh di TV #Agh tapi gak segitu nya juga dong Gar.. Image mu runtuh gara-gara nonton iklan T^T

"Ehem.. kalian berenam kapan akan menjalankan misinya jika kalian belum juga berangkat sekarang" kata Godaime Hokage yang sedari tadi duduk dan menyaksikan pertengkaran duo muka datar dari meja Hokagenya.

"Gaara ini sudah waktunya untuk kita pergi" potong Temari

"Uchiha kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi, jika kau tidak membawanya kembali aku tidak akan segan memutuskan hubungan dengan Konahagakure" ancam Gaara yang sudah habis kesabarannya karena sahabatnya tidak kunjung pulang selama lima tahun dan malah bergabung dengan Tim Akatsuki, Sasuke hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan tidak memperdulikan perkataan Gaara. #Gaara tidak baik memutuskan hubungan dengan Konohagakure. Nanti dimarah bang Kishi lho (=3=).

.

-Skip Time-

.

"Hah… hah… hah… Itachi-nii apa kau tidak kepanasan menggunakan jubah itu"

"Jelas panas, kau tidak melihat keringatku, aku seperti mandi keringat, oh my ghost" Itachi mengipas-ngipaskan mukanya dengan tangan

Mari saya ceritakan apa yang sedang dilakukan Tim Akatsuki ini, jadi begini Itachi, Naruto, Deidara, dan Tobi sedang berburu mangsa baru 'nya di Iwagakure dan misi merekapun sukses, ketika mereka akan pulang kemarkas tiba-tiba ditengah hutan mereka berempat dilanda 'masalah' sehingga mereka harus berjalan dengan kecepatan yang tidak cepat bisa disebut juga lambat, karena 'masalah' yang mereka hadapi adalah kepanasan dan dehidrasi.

"Akh, Tobi-nii siapa sih yang membuat jubah ini, panas sekali" Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akan panas nya sinar matahari ini ingin membuka semua bajunya

"Hah, aku sih yang membuat jubah ini agar sinar matahari tidak dapat menembus kulit secara langsung, agar keindahan dan kelembutan kulit tetap terjaga dari sinar ultraviolet yang dapat menyebabkan kulit kering, pucat dan tidak bercahaya. Dan jubah ini dilengkapi dengan anti peluru, anti gores, dan anti maling" jelas Tobi panjang lebar sekaligus membuat semua berhenti berjalan dan memandang Tobi dengan tampang cengo

"Hei, kau itu promosi body lotion atau promosi kaca mobil, un" heran Deidara

"Tidak, aku sedang mempromosikan jubah Akatsuki dan mobil apa?" Tanya Tobi heran yang tidak mengetahui apa itu mobil

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau di era ini balum ada mobil" jawab Deidara polos

"Benar juga, ini yang aku ingin tanyakan dari dulu. Ne, Tobi apakah tidak ada baju Akatsuki yang dikhusus kan untuk musim panas"  
"Sebenarnya Itachi, jika aku membuat baju untuk Akatsuki lagi, aku yakin Kakuzu tidak akan mau meminjamkan uang nya untuk itu, jangankan meminjamkan uang, membuka kamarnya saja ada password-nya" keluh Tobi yang ternyata ia memasuki kamar Kakuzu ingin mengambil uang tanpa sepengetahuan Kakuzu. Maling toh..

"Hah, coba kita mengajak Kisame-nii juga, aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk memberikanku air, aku haus…" keluh Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam layaknya cacing kepanasan

"Naru Dei diamlah, aku melihat rambut kalian berdua saja sudah membuat ku kepanasan apalagi ditambah dengan tingkah kalian berdua, membuatku tambah gerah melihatnya" kata Itachi yang tidak tahan melihat duo kuning didepannya

"Aku lupa, kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya dari tadi ya, aku akan menggunakan teleportasi untuk sampai di markas lebih dulu hahahaa" pikir Tobi nista sambil tertawa dibalik topengnya

"ITACHI TANGKAP TOBI" teriak Deidara

"Tiidaaak…., biarkan aku pergi, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan suhu ini" berontak Tobi

"Tidak bisa, kau curang" Itachi menahan Tobi dengan melilitkan tangan nya dileher Tobi

"Kau harus ikut menderita kepanasan bersama kami" tegas Deidara menatap tajam Tobi

"Eerr..er.. senpai, kenapa kita tidak pulang kemarkas dengan teleportasi Tobi-nii saja" kata Naruto polos, yang sedari tadi bengong melihat senpai-senpai nya bertengkar

"Benar juga, tumben otak mu jalan Naru"

"Itu pujian atau hinaan Itachi-nii" Naru pun cemberut dengan mengggembungkan pipinya dan menekuk alisnya

"Tobi gunakan teleportasi mu sekarang, dan kita bertiga harus ikut" ancam Deidara

"Tidak mau, aku ingin melihat kalian menderita" dengan sibuknya mereka bertiga bertengkar tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak

"Senpai, lihat itu"

Mereka bertiga pun menoleh dan melihat Naruto dengan wajah heran

"APA"  
"Lihat itu, ada sungai" teriak Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

.

Ditempat lain

.

"Akh, cuaca macam apa ini fucknas sekali"  
"Kiba diamlah kau berisik sekali"

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir Shikamaru, dihutan yang rindang banyak pepohonan dan teduh seperti ini, masih juga panas. Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana panasnya di Suna, pasti Kazekage sudah mengamuk dan merobek bajunya karena kepanasan"

"Kau, jangan pernah membicarakan panda bodoh itu lagi. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya"

"Sabarlah Sasuke, aku rasa disana ada sungai sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu" kata Kakashi menunjuk sungai yang dilengkapi dengan air terjun disana

"Sebaiknya kita sembunyikan cakra kita, insting ku mengatakan bahwa disana ada orang selain kita" kata Shikamaru, mereka akhirnya berjalan mendekati sungai itu dan berhenti kira-kira 10 meter dari lokasi sungai, merekapun melihat 4 orang berada disana dengan telanjang dada, dari kejauhan mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah orang-orang itu, hanya bisa melihat rambutnya saja , 2 orang berambut pirang , yang satu berambut panjang, yang satunya lagi berambut pendek karena basah terkena air dan 2 orang lagi berambut hitam yang satu berambut panjang dikuncir yang satunya lagi berambut pendek seperti laki-laki pada umumnya #bingung mau nyebutin model rambutnya Tobi kayak gimana hehehee

"Sial, ternyata sudah ada yang boking duluan, hei kalian kenapa semua diam" Tanya Kiba heran dengan tim nya

"Kiba kau tidak bisa melihatnya, bisakah kau lebih memperhatikan orang yang disana" kata Sakura yang tidak dapat peran dari tadi

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana?"

"Tenang dulu Sai, kita harus memikirkan rencana terlebih dulu"  
"Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura khawatir

"Ck sial, Naruto dia bersama Itachi dan Tobi" Sasuke sangat kesal melihat pemandangan yang ada disana. Pemandangan dimana Naruto sedang bertelanjang dada, dada yang bidang dengan warna kulit tan seperti caramel dan jangan lupa dengan wajah manisnya yang bermandikan air terjun sehingga membuat tubuhnya terlihat sexy dan menggoda untuk dirape, apalagi Sasuke tambah kesal karena Itachi dan Deidara terus memandangi tubuh sexy Naruto.

"Sial, tidak akan aku biarkan mereka melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto yang sexy itu, hanya aku saja yang boleh melihat dan menyentuhnya" geram Sasuke kesal sambil beranjak pergi ingin membunuh Itachi dan Deidara disana

"Sasuke tunggu, kau tidak boleh gegabah" teriak Kakashi

"Shit, orang ini sangat merepotkan" dengus Shikamaru

"Itachi, apa kau merasakannya" kata Deidara curiga

"Ya, sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan kita"  
"Apa perlu kita serang?"

"Tidak, jika mereka yang menyerang kita terlebih dahulu, baru kita serang" kata Itachi tegas

"Padahal aku ingin menggunakan karya seni terbaruku" ujar Deidara kecewa

"Dei, kau hanya perlu mengikuti alur cerita ini. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru karena ini akan sangat menarik" kata Tobi menyeringai dibalik topeng nya seakan ia sangat mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ahh.. segarnya, ini adalah surganya dunia" Naruto berdiri dibawah air terjun, menikmati segarnya air yang jatuh dipermukaan tubuhnya pada ketinggian 15 meter dan itu sekaligus menjadi pijatan pada otot-otot Naruto yang sangat pegal sehabis melakukan misinya bersama anggota Akatsuki lainnya dan

.

Grep

.

Seseorang memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan 'orang itu' menutup mata Naruto dengan tangan kirinya

"Itachi-nii" Tanya Naruto terkejut, tapi akhirnya Naruto sadar ketika merasakan cakra 'orang itu' bukan cakra Itachi, Deidara, maupun Tobi. Naruto pun ingin memberontak dengan memukul 'orang itu' tapi dengan cepat 'orang itu' mengikat tangan dan kaki Naruto dengan ularnya

"SIAPA KAU" teriak Naruto

'orang itu' pun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto dan memulai aksinya. 'orang itu' pun meraba dada sexy Naruto yang basah akan air dengan tangan kanan nya dan tangan kirinya yang menutup mata Naruto pun mengarahkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan langsung mencium atau bisa dikatakan melumat bibir basah Naruto

"Emph"

Deidara, Itachi, dan Tobi yang melihat adegan itupun tidak tinggal diam, mereka bertiga ingin menangkap lalu membunuh 'orang itu' "NARUTO" teriak Deidara dan Itachi tapi sayang, mereka telah dicegat oleh Kakashi Shikamaru, dan Kiba. Kakashi mencegah Itachi dengan merangkul kedua tangannya agar tidak bisa bergerak, Shikamaru mengikat Deidara dengan bayangannya, sedangkan Kiba mencegah Tobi dengan Akamaru yang sedang menduduki Tobi. Sai dan Sakura, merka sibuk mengawasi Sasuke agar tidak diserang siapapun

"Hei Uchiha brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan Naruto" teriak Deidara memberontak

.

DEG

.

"Uchiha?" batin Naruto terkejut

"Sasuke, kau kah itu" Tanya Naruto yang masih ditutup matanya

"Hn Dobe"

"Teme apa yang kau lakukan, lepas-emph" Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut Naruto dengan sangat ganas, ia melumat bibir pemuda pirang itu dengan nafsu yang sangat membara melebihi Guy-sensei dan Rock lee, ketika ingin memasukan lidahnya tetapi dihalangi oleh bibir naruto, akhirnya Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Naruto dengan sedikit keras

"Akh"

Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam, kesempatan hanya datang sekali, ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto, saling bertarung bergulat dan berdansa dengan lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu gigi Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto mabuk tak tertahankan, tangan kanannya pun tidak diam, Sasuke langsung meraba dada bidang sexy Naruto dan memainkan nipple Naruto yang sudah mengeras

"Mphh.. emphh" erang Naruto disela-sela ciumannya

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya karena tau pasangannya itu kekurangan pasokan oksigen, ia tidak mau Naruto mati konyol karena kehabisan oksigen ketika sedang berciuman dengannya

"Kau.. hah…brengsekh…. Hen..heh..tikan…teme"

"Tidak akan dobe, ini adalah hukuman karena kau pergi Naruto" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto dan langsung menjilati cium lalu digigitnya  
"Akhh…"

Ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke leher jenjang Naruto dan membuat beberapa (baca banyak) kissmark dileher serta dibahunya

"Ngh… ah.." desah Naruto

Dan entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke sudah berada di selangkangan Naruto dan mencengkram sesuatu yang sudah mengeras dibawah sana

"Akhh" pekik Naruto

"Akh…ngh…ah…jangan…ngh..disitu..ah..sasukeh" desah Naruto tak tertahankan dengan kegiatan Sasuke meremas-remas milik Naruto yang masih terbalut dengan kain

"Engh…stop..sas..ngh..suke" desah Naruto dan

.

BUGH

.

"Kau jangan berani-berani mengganggu nya bocah" teriak Deidara marah

Apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat, ternyata suara 'bugh' tadi itu adalah suara Deidara dan Itachi yang menendang Sasuke dengan kaki mereka –jelas pake kaki, masa pake tangan– "Bocah ternyata kau sudah berani melakukan itu didepan umum, un" Tanya Deidara dengan sangar dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh empunya "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya khawatir pada Naruto

"Huaaa.. Itachi-nii aku takut, aku takut aku tidak virgin lagi, huaa jangan tinggalkan aku" tangis Naruto sambil memeluk Itachi yang sedang menggendongnya ala bridal style

"Sasuke, kau jangan pernah lagi menyakitinya kali ini aku tidak menyerang tim-mu tapi tidak jika kau melakukannya lagi camkan itu baik-baik, Tobi ayo kita pergi" Itachi, Naruto, Deidara, dan Tobi pergi menggunakan teleportasi milik Tobi yang terpaksa harus ia gunakan juga bersama-sama, awalnya ingin pergi sendiri dengan teleportasi, melihat keadaan Naruto akhirnya tidak jadi. Sebelum mereka menghilang, Sasuke sempat melihat Naruto menyeringai dibalik tangisannya itu. Sasuke shock dengan tiga kejadian tadi, dimana Naruto sangat manja kepada kakaknya, Naruto menangis dipelukan Itachi karena ulahnya, dan yang terakhir adalah seringai misterius milik Naruto yang Sasuke bisa perkirakan atau yakin bahwa Naruto mempunyai sebuah rencana besar dan mengejutkan yang tidak terduga.

.

.

.

.

**_-To Be Continued-_**

Huuaaa ceritanya anehh banget  
maaf ya readers kalau ceritanya aneh, maklum saya ini author newbie

Maaf juga aku disini nge-buat chara Gaara dan Sasuke jadi OOC, karena aku memang gak bisa buat chara yang serius L, maaf ngebuat para readers kecewa  
huaaa aku malu publish fic ini  
Arigatou buat para readers yang udah baca fic aneh ini, terus aku mohon bimbingan nya buat senpai-senpai yang udah professional lewat review hehehe, terserah deh mau review apa, kritik dan saran yang paling saya butuhkan.. kalo flame juga gak apa asal itu berguna.. palingan kalo flame-nya nggak berguna aku cuekin aja dan aku anggap itu positif  
maaf jika ada kata-kata atau kalimat yg aneh dan typo's yang sangat banyak karena saya memang kurang teliti  
maaf juga, bukannya aku ngelanjutin fic ku yang sebelumnya malah buat fic yang baru, lanjutan fic ku yang sebelumnya sebenarnya lagi tahap proses.  
sekali lagi mohon Review-nya m(^_^)m


	2. Chapter 2

**-FREEDOM-**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto (Kuto Cuma minjem aja)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaNaru, DeiNaru, GaaNaru, NaruMaruk #plaakk**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning: OOC, BL, YAOI, Typos bertebaran, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, cerita terlalu aneh, penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal, bahasa sehari-hari, cerita tak terduga**

**Jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back yang ada di pojok kiri atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca OoO/**

**Chapter 2**

"Ck sekarang bagaimana"

"Manaku tau, tanyakan pada si bodoh itu" ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru memanggil Sasuke dengan senutan 'bodoh' mau bagaimana lagi ia memang bodoh jika menyangkut tentang Naruto, Shikamaru memang memerintahkan Sasuke untuk membungkam Naruto mendesaknya agar ia mau memberitahu alasan-nya pergi, tapi yang dilakukan Sasuke adalah membungkam mulut Naruto dengan ganas dan itu tidaklah membuahkan hasil. Ck, jika bisa Shikamaru ingin membunuhnya sekarang atau meng-gundul'kan rambut pantat ayam kebanggaan nya itu.

"Tak kusangka Sasuke-kun akan melakukan hal itu, aku harus memberitahu ino tentang kejadian ini" Sakura sibuk membersihkan hidung nya yang terdapat bekas darah akibat mengintip adegan mesra sasunaru bersama Sai

"Jadi ini salahku?" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan meng-kerutkan alisnya tidak terima kanapa ia yang disalahkan

"Ini salah kalian semua, kenapa kalian tidak menghentikanku ketika melakukannya" dan ternyata Sasuke menyalahkan semuanya termasuk Author kenapa tidak perbuat mesum nya itu.# Oh jadi lo salahin gue, oke fine gaji lo gue potong 25%

"Baiklah sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memperdebatkan masalah itu lagi, sekarang kita pikirkan kira-kira kemana mereka pergi"

"Aku rasa mereka kembali kemarkas, Kakashi sensei"

"Kau benar Sai, sebaiknya kita mengejarnya sekarang"

Hup

Mereka pun pergi melompat dari pohon ke pohon yang lainnya, tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu mereka karena sudah melihat sang target

.

.

.

.

"Naru sampai kapan kau akan diam disitu, cepat turun" teriak Deidara. "Tidak mau, lagi pula Itachi-nii tidak keberatan, iya-kan Itachi-nii" Naruto memberikan senyuman lima jari-nya. "Siapa bilang aku tidak keberatan, aku keberatan dan kau sangatlah berat Naru" "Bufh, baiklah aku turun

Hup

Naruto turun dari gendongan Itachi dengan muka cemberut yang seperti biasa dan seseorang datang menghampiri Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Yo Naru, kenapa kau tak memakai bajumu dan tumben kalian kembali kemarkas menggunakan teleportasi, HAH jangan-jangan kalian dari Love Hotel lalu foursome bersama Naru lalu-lalu membuat Naru tidak bisa berjalan pulang itu sebabnya kalian menggunakan teleportasi. Oh Jassin-sama dan kalian tega tidak mengajakku, teganya kalian. Naru sekarang giliranku, ayo ikut"

"Tu-tunggu Hidan-nii, lepaskan aku. Siapa yang ke Love Hotel baka, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, Dei-nii dimana jubahku"  
"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku"  
"Naru mungkin kau meninggalkannya ketika disungai tadi"  
"Benar juga, tapi aku tidak ingin pergi kesana lagi, huaa bagaimana ini"  
"Kenapa kau tidak meminta yang baru saja di Kakuzu"  
"Benar juga, kau genius Tobi-nii"

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

"Tidak bisa"

"Ayolah Kakuzu-nii, sekali ini saja, aku jamin ini yang terakhir"  
"Tidak bisa, sebelumnya kau juga mengatakan hal seperti itu Naru, kau tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali kau meminta jubah padaku. Pertama katika di Amegakure kau menyelamatkan seorang bocah dengan gaya sok pahlawannya kau membuka jubahmu dan melemparnya yang ternyata jubahmu dilarikan oleh segerombolan burung, kedua jubahmu sedikit sobek lalu aku menyuruhmu men-jaritnya sendiri dan kau tidak mau tapi meminta yang baru, ketiga ketika Kyuubi lepas kendali dari tubuhmu, jubahmu robek tak tersisa, keempat kau mengatakan bahwa jubahmu hilang dikamarmu sendiri entah dimana dan sekarang kelima, kau meninggalkannya di sungai. Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa memberikannya lagi, kau tau stock jubah habis gara-gara kau, bagaimana jika ada member baru yang masuk dan tidak mendapatkan jubah gara-gara kau, apa kau tidak tau aku sudah mempromosikan Group kita ini di Facebook, Twitter, Blog, dll" kata Kakuzu panjang lebar sehingga membuat hujan lokal yang sangat lebat, dan salahkan author kenapa semua character dibuat OOC disini, dan kalian tau sepertinya cerita ini sudah keluar jalur dari cerita yang semestinya, yahh maklum author-nya humor nya tinggi sih xD  
"Ayolah, aku meninggalkan jubahku karena aku sedang mendapatkan masalah, jika aku tidak pergi dari sana aku yakin fic ini akan berubah menjadi rated M"  
"Dengar kau hanya baru membayar 75% dari keempat jubahmu itu tapi jika kau sekarang ingin jubah lagi akan kupotong dengan uang hasil misimu, deal?" kenapa Akatsuki itu seperti pembunuh bayaran ya? atau memang iya, Kakuzu tidak ingin rugi karena stock jubah mereka habis dimakan Naruto dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia menggunakan uang misi dan kalian harus tau karena harga jubah ini sangatlah mahal, beli online saja sudah mahal apalagi kalau beli yang original dari Akatsuki sendiri pastilah Kakuzu tidak tanggung-tanggung menentukan harganya.  
'Astaga, untung saja aku menjaga baik-baik jubahku ini, aku tidak ingin kehilangan uang misiku karena uang itu akan aku belikan dengan persediaan Dango/tanah liat/ bahan boneka/koleksi pohon/lollipop/ikan-ku' inner Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, dan Kisame.  
"Ck, baiklah yang penting aku tidak kembali ke tempat terkutuk itu"  
"Permisi semuanya, sepertinya kita akan kedatangan tamu dari arah timur, haruskah kita keluar menghadapi nya" celetuk Zetsu putih yang mendapatkan informasi dari kloningnya  
"Kita tunggu saja sampai mereka menyusup ke dalam markas" Tobi menyeringai mendapatkan informasi tersebut karena menurutnya ini sangatlah menyenangkan, tak disangka ternyata mereka mengejar Naruto sampai kemari  
"Menyusup? Ah bukan, itu sepertinya tukang antar pesanan dari Restaurant MOKBEN" lanjut Zetsu lagi  
"MOKBEN?" kata semua orang berbarengan  
"Mokka Mokka Bento"  
"Ah Mokben-ku sudah datang? Baiklah sepertinya aku harus menunggunya diluar" potong Sasori polos dan ternyata ialah yang memesan makanan itu. Sasori berjalan laying nya seorang bocah yang tidak berdosa melewati semua temannya dalam keheningan karena semua cengo ternyata dizaman sekarang sudah ada kata _delivery_  
"Emm tapi dari arah barat kita juga mendapatkan tamu special, hehe sangat special"

.

.

.

"Neji apa kau siap"  
"Hm"  
"Baiklah hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan sampai saat ini, ayo pergi"  
Hup

Mereka berduapun hilang seperti ditelan angin, melompat dari pohon ke pohon tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun, karena mereka kabur tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun

Brak

Seorang perempuan perambut pirang membawa kipas yang sangat besar dan author yakin itu sangatlah berat mendobrak pintu dengan sangat kerasnya seperti ibu-ibu arisan yang sedang terlambat kondangan  
"Kankuro dimana Gaara"  
"Dia bilang ingin pergi ke toilet, kau ingin mengganggu ritual panggilan alamnya" kata Kankuro santai sambil membaca komik yang berjudul Naruto vol 64 tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari komik ny tersebut  
"Ck, apa kau tidak sadar, dia sudah 2 jam berada di toilet heh"  
"Hah ciyuss, mungkin tungku pasir-nya terlalu berat sehingga ia harus menemukan posisi yang PW dipunggung nya" jawab kankuro dengan santai, sangat-sangat santai kaya dipantai dan tidak menyadari jika perempuan yang berada di depannya ini sudah sangat-sangat kesal  
"Ck, dasar kau ini, kau tidak tahu tim Guy dari Konoha akan kembali kedesanya" tim Guy bukan tim Gay telah menyelesaikan misi nya mengantar Tuan Kazekage-sama yang terhormat pulang dengan selamat, utuh dan lengkap, sekarang tim Guy akan kembali kedesanya karena tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di Suna.

BRAK

"Whut? Sumpe loe, miapa?" Kankuro meng-gebrakan mejanya dengan mata melotot seolah-olah terkejut dan menjiwai perannya tapi sayangnya dengan sifat OOC-nya

Bugh

Temari memukul kepala Kankuro dengan kepalan tangannya karena geram melihat tingkah saudara-saudaranya yang kelewatan OOC itu

"Kau.. . kenapa kau juga ikut OOC seperti itu hah? Apa hanya aku yang terlahir normal disini"  
"Masalah buat loe? Hidup-hidup gue gitu"  
"Tentu saja masalah bodoh, gue ini sodara loe brengsek, GAH, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini" geram Temari sambil menjambak rambutnya tak tahan dengan sifat Kankuro yang satu ini 'Kami-sama kau apakan saudara-ku ini, apa salahnya hingga kau membuatnya seperti ini' inner Temari sambil menangis didalam hatinya. Namun pertengkaran mereka merekapun terganggu dengan datangnya tim Guy

"Etto temari-san, jika Kazekage-sama tidak ada, tidak apa-apa kok, kami akan kembali ke Konoha, titipkan salam kami kepada Kazekage-sama, permisi" ujar Tenten dengan menundukkan kepadalanya beserta Rock lee dan Guy sensei dibelakannya mengikuti  
"Eh tunggu dulu, dimana teman kalian yang bintang iklan _shampoo_ itu, kenapa tidak bersama kalian, seingatku ia juga ikut dalam misi ini benarkan"  
"Iklan _shampoo_? Oh Neji? Neji mengatakan bahwa ada hal penting yang harus ia urus di konoha katanya sih rahasia dan sangat penting, jadi dia pulang lebih dulu, maafkan atas tindakan cerobohnya itu" kata Tenten dengan menundukkan kepalanya lagi  
"Begitu ya, kemana hilangnya Gaara ya"

.

.

.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, dan Sai diam membelalakkan mata nya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun melihat bangunan yang sekarang berada didepannya ini. Tampak sebuah _Manor House_ yang terawatt dengan baik _Manor House_ yang sangat luas, unik, antic, keren, dan megah. Hanya satu kata yang bisa mereka katakan 'WOW' OAO

"Kita tidak salah tempat kan"

"Gak yakin ane"

"Sepertinya kita sudah salah masuk fandom fic"  
"Tiga tahun aku ditahan, perubahannya sangatlah wow"

"Tunggu dulu, aku baru ingat tadi ketika menahan Deidara, ia memberikan kertas ini padaku" Shikamaru menunjukkan sepujuk kertas kecil dan langsung disambar oleh Sasuke dengan seenaknya saja lalu membaca surat itu karena semua penasaran akhirnya semuanya ikut membacanya menengok dari arah belakang sasuke. Dan ternyata isi surat misterius itu adalah 'YANG BACA CACAD XP'

O.O

O.O

O.O

"GAH DASAR MANUSIA BOOM BRENGSEK"

"Tunggu, mungkin _Manor House_ ini hanyalah ilusi buatan Itachi saja"

"Kau yakin Kakashi"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan ilusi"

Sret

Semua terkejut mendengar suara yang tak asing itu, semua menoleh ke arah belakang dan nampaklah seorang remaja tapi tua –wajahnya seperti remaja tapi umurnya tua, yah kira-kira 26 keatas mungkin– dengan rambut merah dan mata menatap dengan tatapan sayu itu adalah Sasori no Baka yang baru saja menerima pesanan _delivery_-nya dan membawa makanan dengan kantung plastic yang lumayan besar.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan ilusi melainkan renovasi total, kami menghabiskan semua uang kami dan membangun markas yang baru dengan nuansa _Eropa Classic_, Keren kan, gedung Hokage saja kalah kerennya"

"CUT, CUT, CUT"

"Sasori kenapa kau ada disini, masuk kekandang mu"

"Lho, aku disini kan ingin mengambil pesananku dan juga menjelaskan tentang _Manor House _ini"

"Seharusnya kau lewat belakang Sasori agar kau tidak terekam kamera, lagi pula di _scane _ini tidak ada bagianmu dan apa ini, siapa yang mengubah markas Akatsuki menjadi _Manor House _seperti ini. Ini fandom Naruto bukan Kuroshitsuji, _Crew_ _property_ ganti"

"Siap Sutradara"

"Baik kita lanjutkan syuting tertunda ini, semuanya serius"

"_Action_"

Yak kita ubah dari pertama, anggap aja yang tadi itu iklan. Tim Kakashi telah sampai didepan maskas Akatsuki yang sudah diganti seperti sedia kala, Kiba memberitahu bahwa terdapat bau Naruto didalam sana. Ketika Sasuke _and Friends _akan menyusup kedalam tapi batal karena mereka melihat orang yang mereka cari keluar dengan beberapa orang lainnya yaitu Naruto, Itachi, Deidara, dan Sasori. Ya Naruto keluar dari markas karena ia telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke _and Friends _telah berada didepan markas. Akatsuki kan punya cctv :v *plaak

Awalnya Naruto ingin menghadapi mereka dengan sendiri tapi melihat tindakan Sasuke yang sudah kelewatan mesum tadi Itachi dan Deidara melarangnya untuk pergi sendirian. Karena Itachi dan Deidara tahu bahwa menurutnya hanya Sasuke yang sebanding kekuatannya dengan Naruto. Naruto itu kuat, tapi Sasuke itu berbeda, bisa dijelaskan seperti rumas _Pythagorean_ seperti ini

Akar dari KUAT ditambah MESUM samadengan KIAMAT

Akar dari KIAMAT samadengan SASUKE

Jadi sangatlah berbahaya jika Naruto menghadapinya. Dan jika Tim Akatsuki kehilangan Naruto mereka yakin Tim Akatsuki akan kembali seperti dulu, dingin, tidak peduli dengan sesama anggota, hanya mementingkan diri sendiri tetapi ketika adanya Naruto disana, Tim Akatsuki pun sedikit berubah, mereka memanglah penghianat membunuh targetnya dengan cara yang sangat sadis tapi cara pandang mereka kepada orang lain sekarang sangatlah berbeda.

Karena adanya Naruto yang sangat sering menjahili senpai-nya, berisik, membuat ulah, dan tidak bisa diam itu membuat semuanya geram tetapi tertawa juga melihat tingkahnya, mereka sangat terhibur dengan adanya Naruto yang berisik disana bagaikan sebuah penghangat dalam suatu keluarga dan Naruto-lah yang membuat semua anggota Akatsuki bisa berinteraksi terhadap sesama anggota-nya.

Maka dari itu semua tidak menginginkan Naruto pergi dan mereka rela mencari Ginkaku dan Kinkaku untuk mengambil cakra Kyuubi agar cakra Kyuubi yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto tidak mereka gunakan, dan tindakan itupun mereka lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto sendiri. Ya mereka tahu jika tindakan yang mereka lakukan terlalu jauh tapi tindakan itu sudah disepakati oleh anggota yang lainnya, mengumpulkan semua biju tanpa kehilangan seorang anggota.

Mereka saling tatap menatap, _onyx _dan _shappire _diam tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, _onyx _menatap _shappire _yang sudah lama ia rindukan, ia rindu mata yang bagaikan langit biru musim panas tanpa awan sedikitpun itu, acara saling tatap menatap merekapun berakhir ketika Naruto mulai menyapanya

"Hai Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu" sapa Naruto dengan sopan dan tak lupa dengan seringainya

"Lama tidak bertemu? Seingatku beberapa jam yang lalu kita bertemu dan melakukan kegiatan panas kita yang terganggu. Apa kita akan melanjutkannya disini, dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai dengan liciknya dan membuat seringai yang terukir di wajah Naruto menghilang seketika berubah menjadi wajah datar

"KAU…"

"Tunggu Dei-nii" cegat Naruto cepat menghalangi Deidara yang ada di samping kirinya dengan tangannya

"Ha-ah, aku tidak menganggap itu sebuah pertemuan tapi itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan dan sekarang aku bertanya untuk apa kalian datang kemari" jika didengar-dengar pertanyaan Naruto sangatlah bodoh tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa mereka tak akan membawanya pulang. Yah sekedar basa-basi untuk membuang-buang waktu sejenak.

"Tentu saja membawa mu pulang, dobe"

"Dia tak akan pulang, karena dia adalah bagian dari kami" sambung Sasori yang katanya Sutradara gak dapet peran tapi ternyata dapet juga

"Hah lucu sekali, Naruto bagaimana caramu menjinakan mereka, seakan-akan mereka tak ingin lepas darimu"

"Aku hanya memberikan cinta-ku kepada mereka" jawab Naruto OOC dengan tampang tak berdosa dan

"HOEEKK" ternyata Deidara dan Sasori mengadakan muntah masal yang diketuai oleh Deidara akibat mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan

"Kenapa kalian muntah, lebay sekali"

"Kau yang lebay, bodoh"

"Naruto, tak ku sangka kau telah memberikan cintamu padaku"

"Diam Sasori dan hentikan muka bodohmu itu" teriak Deidara cetar membahana badai. Sasuke yang merasa dicuekin akhirnya kesal dan berjalan mendekati Naruto

"Berhenti kau disana Sasuke"

"Diam kau Itachi" teriak Sasuke kesal

"Naruto tega sekali kau memberikan cintamu pada mereka. Seharusnya cintamu itu milikka, hanya untukku. Begitu pula sebaliknya" teriak Sasuke membahana badai yang sangat ke-pede-an. Dan Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menanggapi perkataannya barusan dengan serius.

"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku Naruto, Selama ini kau mengejarku untuk membawaku pulang, sekarang aku sudah pulang Naruto. Ayo kita pulang bersama-sama. Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto"

Deg

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke selama ini sangat mencintainya, ia bingung harus senang atau marah

"Tidakkah kau ingin pulang Naruto bersamaku dan sahabat-sahabatmu yang lainnya" Naruto menatap dengan tatapan yang sangat miris, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, ia bingung haruskah ia pulang sekarang

_Ia hanyalah orang bodoh yang menjadi wadah dari Kyuubi. Ia hanya kuat karena mempunyai cakra Kyuubi, sebenarnya ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjadi orang bodoh. Karena itu kita harus memanfaatkan-nya, memanfaat cakra Kyuubi miliknya untuk memenangkan perang._

Deg

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Ia benci mengingat itu kembali, ia tak akan pernah kembali. Naruto akan tetap menjadi seorang penghianat. Itulah pilihan terbaik bagi Naruto. Ia harus tegar.

.

.

.

~_FIN~_

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

**_-To Be Continued-_**

NyeHeehehe xD

Nyehehehee update nih minna-san xD

Thanks udah ngikutin cerita ku yang super aneh ini hehe

Gomen kalo cerita nya nggak serius dan tidak mengikuti alur

Gomen kalo ada kesalahan atau typo(s) bertebaran

Semua pada protes kalo Gaara aku buat OOC di chap pertama hehehe *ketawa bacanya xD #dikroyok readers

Ne minna aku Cuma mau bilang kalo Arigatou atas semua review nya

Oke deh saatnya balas-balas Review

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy **

**Lady: **thanks udah bilang ceritanya Sugoi xDD ini udah update maaf gak bisa update cepet, thanks udah baca cerita ini xD

**Boy: **sebenarnya aku sengaja di chap 1 nggak aku masukin cerita kenapa akatsuki suka ma naru, tapi mungkin penjelasan yang diatas kurang menarik bagi boy-san hehehe, dan maaf deh kalo cerita nya garing =3= selera humor ku kan tidak tinggi hahaha, thanks udah baca cerita ini xD

**Lady and Boy: **Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Nia Yuuki: **ini udah update, tapi maaf gak update kelat xD thanks udah baca cerita ini xD, Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel: **hahaha nggak bakal aku discotenue kok, Gaara OOC Cuma disana aja, nggak banyak-banyak xD, kalo pairing painaru aku usahain muncul deh nanti di chap yang akan datang , thanks udah baca cerita ini xD, Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **naik rate? Emmh mungkin nanti xD *plaakk, kalo hubungannya Itachi n Naruto di chap depan bakalan aku jelasin, ditunggu ya xD, thanks udah baca cerita ini xD, Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**sheren: **rencana naru? Haha rahasia xD *plaakk, maaf gak bisa update kilat, thanks udah baca cerita ini xD, Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**kagurra amaya: **fic ini nggak bakalan aku discontinued jadi tenang aja xD, thanks udah baca cerita ini xD, Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **Gaara n Sasuke kan emang Gaoolll gethhoo.. Hahahahaha.. Kakuzu emang pusing banget tuh sama naru, humor akatsuki? Sudah pasti ada dong xDd naru manja sama itachi? Emhh kalo itu belum bisa aku jelasin, tapi di chap selanjutnya dijelasin kok tenang aja Gunchan xD. Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD, Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**AnonymousTrick: **hahahaa jangan pernah baca fanfic sambil makan, nanti masuk rumah sakit *plaakk. Sebenarnya rate nya mau aku naikin sih, trus dichap-chap selanjutnya ada sedikit lime atau lemon tapi aku gak bisa bikin lemon huuaaaa…. Ajarkan aku membuat lemon TAT. Tenang aja OOC nya Gaara itu hanya sementara, Cuma di chap pertama aja Gaara kelihatan OOC tapi chap depan nggak kok xD karena aku akan membuat Gaara bersikap dingin karena suatu 'kejadian' nyeheheehe. Makasi sarannya Ano-san ^^ . Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Asha lightyagamikun: **tenang aja di chap-chap depan Gaara nggak aku buat OOC kok nyehehehehe. Kuning-kuning ngambang :v wkwkwkwk kalo yang itu beda xD. Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD, Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**31 Sherry's: **iya banyak typo(s) memang karena aku belum cek dengan teliti, makasi udah ngingetin ^^ . Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**PoeCien : **Gaara jemput naru? Liat aja nanti di chap depan xD *plaak. Gaanaru pasti ada kok ^^. Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD, Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**chean cheon: **naru gabung sama akatsuki nanti di ceritakan di chap depan ^^ Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD, Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**onyx shappireSEA: **Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Subaru Abe: **Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini abe-san nyehehehe xD

** .5: **makasih atas sarannya ^^. Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Arigatou for Review xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please OoO/**


	3. Chapter 3

** -FREEDOM-**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto (Kuto Cuma minjem aja)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaNaru**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning: OOC, BL, YAOI, Typos bertebaran, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, cerita terlalu aneh, penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal, bahasa sehari-hari, cerita tak terduga**

**Jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back yang ada di pojok kiri atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca OoO/**

**Chapter 3**

_Ia hanyalah orang bodoh yang menjadi wadah dari Kyuubi. Ia hanya kuat karena mempunyai cakra Kyuubi, sebenarnya ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjadi orang bodoh. Karena itu kita harus memanfaatkan-nya, memanfaat cakra Kyuubi miliknya untuk memenangkan perang._

Deg

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Ia benci mengingat itu kembali, ia tak akan pernah kembali. Naruto akan tetap menjadi seorang penghianat. Itulah pilihan terbaik bagi Naruto. Ia harus tegar.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah kembali. Aku akan tetap menjadi seorang penghianat untuk selamanya, jika kau ingin membawaku pulang kau harus mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu Sasuke"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji jika kau kalah, kau harus pulang bersamaku"

"aku tak pernah mengingkari janjiku"

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai Sasuke melawan Naruto, Kakashi melawan Itachi, Shikamaru Kiba melawan Deidara, Sakura Sai melawan Sasori. Kita akan focus di pertarungan SasuNaru.

Bugh

Bagh

Bugh

Mereka saling baku hantam menggunakan tangan dan juga kakinya, memukul wajah masing-masing lawan, saling menendang hingga terpental jauh, memukul menghindar hanya itu yang mereka lakukan.

Tring

Tring

Tring

Terdengar bunyi serangan senjata mereka Sasuke dengan Kusanagi-nya, Naruto dengan Kunai miliknya, mereka saling bertarung dengan sengitnya saling menggunakan Jutsu dan Genjutsu andalan mereka tanpa lelah tak peduli sekujur tubuhnya terdapat lebam dan darah.

Hah

Hah

Hah

Mereka lelah, mereka kehabisan pasokan oksigen, keringat bercucuran ditubuh keduanya. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Sasuke tak menyangka Naruto selama ini telah berubah, ia sekarang bertambah kuat dari terakhir kalinya Sasuke bertarung dengannya. Tak punya cara lain, ya Sasuke akan melakukannya dengan cara itu, cukup menjebaknya saja.

"Aku hanya akan melumpuhkanmu Naruto, aku tak akan membunuhmu"

"Kau tak akan bisa melumpuhkanku ataupun membunuhku"

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan Jurus Amaterasu miliknya dan mengelilingin Naruto dengan api hitamnya itu agar tak bisa menghindar.

"Ck, Sial" gumam Naruto. Dikeadaan seperti ini ia tak tau harus melakukan apa, api Amaterasu sangatlah berbahaya.

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto pun diselamatkan oleh Sutradara karena sudah waktunya untuk istirahat makan siang Hahahaa bercanda , lanjut. Naruto pun diselamatkan oleh Itachi dengan Mangekyo Susano'o nya, Susano'o Itachi mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari Amaterasu milik Sasuke yang mengelilinginya seperti lingkaran api hitam tersebut dan menurunkannya di tanah bersamaan dengan itu Itachi turun dan Susano'o miliknya menghilang. Jika Itachi berada disini itu artinya Kakashi sudah kalah.

"Terima kasih Itachi-nii, aku berhutang lima dango padamu"

"Hn"

"Kau jangan mengganggu Itachi" teriak Sasuke kesal

"Naruto, setidaknya katakan alasanmu kabur Naru"

"Kau tak perlu tahu Sasuke" jawab Itachi

"Diam kau" Sasuke membentak kakaknya

"Alasan eh? Aku kabur itu semua gara-gara kelian. Aku tahu, aku sudah tahu rencana Konoha yang sebenarnya. Kalian menganggapku bodoh, kalian hanya menganggapku wadah biju yang lemah, kalian semua tak ,mengerti perasaanku. Dan aku sudah mengetahuinya kalian akan memanfaatkanku untuk perang, iya kan. Kalian hanya peduli dengan cakra Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhku, kalian semua tak menganggapku ada" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya.

Ia benci, sangat benci mengingat kejadian dimana Naruto tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Para Tetuah yang sedang melakukan rapat dengan Hokage. Ia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri karena sudah terlahir dengan penderitaan ini.

"Aku mendengar semua itu dengan telingaku sendiri, ketika Hokage melakukan rapat dengan Para Tetuah" Naruto berteriak dan tidak sadar jika cairan bening yang hangat telah membasahi kedua pipi tan miliknya. Ya Naruto menangis, menangis atas perkataannya sendiri.

"APA?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar semua itu, ia tidak menyangka mereka akan memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu

"Kau hanya salah paham Naru" teriak Shikamaru dari kejauhan yang juga mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dengan Sasuke

"Tsunade-sama telah menyangkal semua itu Naru, kau hanya salah paham" lanjut Shikamaru

"Tapi kalian akan tetap memanfaatkanku jika perang tiba, iya kan" teriak Naruto lagi. Ia telah emosi, ia kesal dengan semua ini. Shikamaru hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya tak bisa menjawab

"Kumohon Naruto kembalilah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Naru, aku akan membunuh Para Tetuah dan Hokage brengsek itu lalu kau akan menjadi Hokage yang baru Naruto seperti impianmu selama ini dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama di Konoha" Sasuke gila. Ya benar, Sasuke gila karena mencintai Naruto. Ia rela memohon kepada Naruto bahkan ia rela merendah hanya demi Naruto. Sangat besar cinta Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Sudah cukup keegoisan mu itu, Sasuke" tiba-tiba sosok Itachi sudah berada didepan Sasuke dengan membawa kunai.

Siap menyerang Sasuke. Itachi tidak suka melihat adik kesayangannya seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke menderita karena cintanya tapi juga tidak ingin melihat Naruto menderita di Konoha. Ia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri, bahkan Itachi pun tidak menyadari bahwa rasa sayangnya kepada Naruto sudah melebihi rasa sayangnya terhadap Sasuke. Ia bingung, sangatlah bingung sebagai seorang kakak apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat seperti ini.

Sasuke yang kesal melihat Itachi yang seperti menantangnya, langsung menyerang Itachi dengan Chidori nya namun dihindari oleh Itachi dan dengan cepat berpindah kebelakang Sasuke lalu menendang pinggang Sasuke hingga terpental jauh. Tak mau kalah dengan Anikinya, Sasuke mengeluarkan _Chidori Eisou. _Bentuk Chidori menjadi sebuah listrik panjang berbentuk pedang yang maksimalnya dapat mencapai 10 meter itu menyerang Itachi.

"Itachi-nii awas" Teriak Naruto

Tiba-tiba tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak dan terbang menuju arah Sasuke lalu berubah menjadi sekumpulan Shuriken, tapi dengan cepat ditanggal oleh Kusanagi milik Sasuke.

"_Katon: Hosenka Tsumabeni_"

Itachi mengeluarkan Shuriken-shuriken yang dilapisi oleh api bunga phoenix yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya dan ditahan oleh Sasuke dengan _Kokuen no Tate_ yang menyelimuti Sasuke dengan tulang _Susano'o _yang melindungi tubuh dengan api _Amaterasu_

"Apa hanya segitu saja kekuatan mu eh, Aniki" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek dan itu membuat Itachi kesal dengan sifat adiknya yang satu ini.

" . . . "

"Sudah cukup, hentikan itu Sasuke"

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto? Menghentikannya?"

"Ya, aku bilang hentikan"

"Jadi kau sekarang membela Itachi atau kau sekarang diam-diam mencintai Itachi"

" . . . " Naruto terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan, mencintai? Tidak, Naruto tidak mencintai siapa pun saat ini, tapi ia merasa nyaman berada didekat Itachi dan tidak ingin kehilangannya. Sekilas terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi Naruto.

Sasuke kesal melihat tingkah Naruto yang diam menunduk tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah saat ini. Bisa Sasuke simpulkan dari tingkah Naruto yang ia lihat, bahwa saat ini Naruto menyukai kakaknya.

Itachi shock mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apa benar Naruto menyukainya, apa hanya ia saja yang tidak mengetahui hal ini, dan apakah fic ini akan berubah pairing menjadi ItaNaru seutuhnya. Oh tentu saja tidak, fic ini tetap SasuNaru walaupun pairing favorite Author itu ItaNaru.

"Bu-bukan seperti i-itu Sasuke" jawab Naruto gugup

"Kau hanya salah paham" lanjutnya lagi

Mendengar perkataan dan kegugupan Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke semakin marah dan jengah. Bersamaan dengan kemarahannya, Susano'o Sasuke mulai berkembang menjadi tapan yang sempurna.

"Khukhukhukhukhu" Sasuke menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangan kiri dengan tawanya yang mengerikan

"Jika kau tidak mencintainya, itu artinya aku bisa membunuhnya kan" pupil mata _Shappire _milik Naruto membesar mendengarnya

Syuut

Tanpa disadari Shikamaru telah mengikat Itachi dengan bayangannya dari kejauhan

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" teriak Deidara lalu melempar bom tanah liat yang berbentuk laba-laba putih kearah Shikamaru tapi gagal karena ia telah dilindungi oleh Kiba dan Akamaru

"Lawanmu adalah aku"

"Ck sial" gumam Itachi tak bisa bergerak

"Rasakan ini Aniki-ku tersayang" ucap Sasuke menyeringai, membayangkan penghalang yang telah menghalagi hubungannya dengan Naruto akan musnah dari muka bumi ini

Susano'o milik Sasuke yang membawa panah raksasa itu melepaskan anak panahnya yang mengarah dengan cepat menuju Itachi

"ITACHI-NII"

JLEEBB

"Akhh"

Itachi membelalakan matanya dan mulutnya memuntahkan banyak darah. Tidak hanya Itachi namun semua yang berada disana membelalakan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Itachi-nii maaf, tetaplah hidup" lirih Naruto dengan tersenyum manis

Itachi tak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan hal nekat seperti ini, Naruto saat ini berada di hadapan Itachi menghalangi anak panah tersebut agar tidak mengenai Itachi namun percuma anak panah itu menembus mereka berdua. Posisi merekan sangat mirip ketika MinaKushi saat tertusuk kuku kyuubi, tapi Naruto dan Itachi saling berhadapan.

"Maaf Naru, semua ini salahku"

"Tidak Itachi-nii, kau tidaklah salah" Naruto menangis dan mengusap pipi Itachi dengan tangannya yang berlumburan darah

"Ukh" Naruto memuntahkan darah lagi dari mulutnya

'Ck sial jantungku kena'

"NARUTO" teriak Sasuke telat dan sekatika menghilangkan Susano'o-nya

Ketika anak panah itu juga menghilang tubuh Naruto jatuh bersamaan dengan Itachi. Perlahan sepasang mata _Shappire _milik Naruto dan Sepasang mata _Onyx _milik Itachi tertutup oleh kelopak mata mereka, terasa sangat berat untuk membukanya lagi, rasa perih dan kantuk bergabung menjadi satu.

Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto dengan tampang yang tidak dapat diartikan namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat keatas dan banyak pasir mengelilinginya. Sasuke seakan digenggam oleh pasir raksasa dan mencengramnya dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya brengsek" gumam seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata, bertato 'ai' di keningnya, membawa gentong pasir dipunggungnya dan bermata _Emerland _a.k.a Gaara.

"UCHIHA KEPARAT, jawab pertanyaanku"

"Ukh" pasir milik Gaara semakin mengerat tubuh Sasuke membuatnya susah untuk berbicara dan bergerak.

Neji yang berada di dekat Gaara meng-aktif kan _Byakugan _nya dan melihat keadaan tubuh Naruto dan Itachi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka. Matanya terbelalak terkejut melihat kondisi tubuh Naruto dan Itachi. Cakra tak mengalir didalam tubuh mereka lagi dan jantung mereka terluka akibat tusukan yang sangat besar. Dikembalikan matanya seperti semula dan segera memberitahu Gaara kondisi mereka berdua.

Puk

Neji menepuk pelan bahu kanan Gaara

"Gaara, Naruto sudah …" Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Dia sudah tiada, Itachi juga" lanjutnya

Mendengar semua itu Gaara menjadi shock dan melepaskan pasirnya pada Sasuke

"Tidak mungkinkan, kau bercandakan Neji" Gaara mengguncang bahu Neji meminta penjelasan

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri Gaara" jawab Neji berusaha tenang

Ketika Gaara akan melihat keadaan Naruto, mata Gaara tersirat kemarahan saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada disamping Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Uchiha menjauh darinya" teriak Gaara yang akan berlari kearah Sasuke namun ditahan oleh Neji

"Tunggu Gaara, semuanya akan semakin susah jika kau melawannya yang perasaannya sangat kacau saat ini dank au akan mendapatkan banyak masalah jika membunuhnya saat ini" mengingat dirinya adalah seorang Kazekage dan saat ini ia sedang kabur dari desa dengan Neji, Gaara tidak boleh melakukan tindakan membunuh dan menyerang sembarangan. Bisa-bisa ia juga akan kena masalah dari Konoha jika ia membunuh Uchiha terakhir saat ini.

-Ditempat Sasuke-

"Naruto maaf, maafkan aku. Aku memang manusia paling bodoh didunia. Seharusnya panggilan 'dobe' lebih cocok untukkku, maafkan aku. Maaf atas keegoisanku ini, aku tau sebenarnya semua ini percuma, percuma aku meminta maaf padamu sekarang" ucap Sasuke dengan menangis. Ya seorang Uchiha menangis karena tindakan bodoh yang telah ia lakukan.

Sasuke menumpahkan semua kesedihannya, ia menempelkan tangan kanan Naruto dipipinya yang basah akan air mata.

"Maka dari itu Naruto"

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan singkat namun lembut

"Aku akan menyusulmu sekarang dan tak akan membiarkanmu bersama dengan Itachi lagi. Dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku sendiri. _I'm Promise, till the day we die… let us be forever…_" lanjut Sasuke dengan mengecup tangan kanan Naruto yang digenggamnya tadi.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengambil Kusanagi miliknya lalu ia melakukan jurus _Kusanagi no Tsurugin_ yaitu dengan mengalirkan Cakra listrik ke Kusanagi miliknya

JLEBB

Sasuke menusuk dirinya sendiri hingga tembus kebelakang dengan_ Kusanagi no Tsurugin _ yang daya serang dan kecepatan tebasnya sangat tinggi tepat didaerah jantungnya.

SLASH

KLONTANG

Sasuke melepas Kusanagi lalu membuangnya sembarangan

"Naru, _Suki dayo_" bisiknya ditelinga Naruto lalu jatuh terbaring disebelahnya dan perlahan memejamkan sepasang mata _Onyx _miliknya.

"SASUKE" teriak semua anggota tim Sasuke yang melihat tindakan bodohnya barusan.

"Kalian… kalian semua telah membuatku kesal" geram Deidara

"Aku akan membawa kalian semua ke Alambaka"

"Kalian tak akan bisa kabur. Rasakan jutsu milikku ini" teriaknya lalu menggunakan Geijutsu tertingginya yaitu _Shi O _teknik bunuh diri sebagai pilihan terakhir.

Perlahan tubuh Deidara membesar seperti bola raksasa, terus membesar tanpa batas

"Shika, Kiba, Sakura, Sai, kita harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini ledakan ini sangat berbahaya" Instruksi Kakashi kepada anggota timnya yang masih selamat.

"Tapi Sasuke dan Naruto"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kita tak punya waktu untuk menyelamatkan diri jika membawa mayat mereka" akhirnya mereka pergi dengan sangat berat hati, meninggalkan sahabat mereka dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya walaupun sahabat mereka sudah tak bernyawa lagi, setidaknya mereka ingin membawa pulang jazad tubuhnya untuk disemayamkan.

Tak ada peninggalan berharga yang ditinggalkan untuk mereka. Hanya sebuah kenangan terindah yang mereka miliki ketika tertawa bersama.

"Gaara, kita juga harus pergi"

"Tapi Naruto …"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, aku juga ingin membawa Naruto, tapi ledakan ini akan membunuh kita, aku tak ingin kau mati sia-sia menjadi seorang Kazekage"

"Neji…"

"Aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu, aku akan menggantikan keberadaan Naruto dihatimu, aku janji akan selalu berada disisimu, walaupun status kita _Long Distance Relationship _aku akan selalu mengunjungimu. _It's enough that we're together like this_ #jiahh LDR :v *plaakk*. Maka dari itu Gaara, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu yang masih panjang ini" secara tidak langsung Neji menyatakan cintanya kepada Gaara disituasi genting nan berbahaya seperti ini.

Neji menuntun tangan Gaara dan pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri, Gaara hanya diam belum bisa mencerna perkataan Neji barusan karena Bahasa Inggris belum diajarkan di Negara Suna hahahaa. Menggantikan posisi Naruto dengan Neji, ia rasa itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Sementara Deidara yang akan membesar pada batas maksimumnya, Sasori hanya diam ditempat menunggu ledakan Deidara yang akan menghancurka semuanya. Sasori tidak menyelamatkan diri karena ia tahu bahwa semua itu percuma untuk dilakukan. Ia tahu semua jutsu Deidara dan jutsu nya yang satu ini adalah jutsu yang mampu meledak hingga kejauhan berpuluh-puluh kilometer. Orang yang dapat menghindari jutsu ini hanyalah orang yang memiliki teleportasi saja,

"Danna, kau tidak pergi"

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu disini sampai akhir" ujarnya tersenyum lembut

"Ne, Arigatou Danna" Deidara ikut tersenyum dan kalimat-kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang mereka ucapkan.

Dari ketinggian terlihat cahaya ledakan yang sangat dasyat. Ledakan tersebut membuat tempat disekitarnya hancur. Angin kencang membuat pohon-pohon dihutan sekitar berterbanggan hingga membuat semua rata akan tanah.

Semuanya telah berakhir

"DUUAARR"

~FIN~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apaan nih tamatnya, gak jelas banget.

Oke deh ane ganti pake

**_-To Be Continued-_**

Nyiahahahaha xD

Huuweee maaf minna mereka mati nya maksa banget

Dan aku rasa pertarungannya aneh banget =.=

Aku harap jutsunya tidak ada yang salah atau memang ada yang salah ya O.O

Maaf juga jika typo(s) masih bertebaran dimana-mana m(_._)m

Maaf juga kalo saya ini selalu minta maaf #plaakk

Oh iya sepertinya dichapter ini tidak ada humornya xD

Habis.. ide humorku udah pada habis semua sih (=3=) hehehee

Maaf gak bisa update kilat karena di dunia nyata saya lagi banyak kegiatan xD #sok sibuk

Arigatou ya Minna buat yang udah baca fic menyebalkan ini OoO

Dan satu lagi buat ayank#dikroyok# Gaara-ku Otanjoubi Omedetou yaa….. semoga lemonanya sama Neji makin Hot #dilemparr# makin kawaii, makin…makin apa lagi ya =.= pokoknya makin tambah Uke dehh xD #digamparr

Sebagai hadiah untuk Otanjoubi-nya Gaara-chan, aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah Behind the scene xD

_Behind the scene_

"NARUTO" teriak Sasuke telat dan sekatika menghilangkan Susano'o-nya

Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto dengan tampang yang tidak dapat diartikan namun ….

"Lho kenapa tidak ada yang menghentikanku? Woii Sutradara Gaara mana?" teriak Sasuke

"Ehh…CUT" teriak Sutradara ikut telat

"Lho Gaara dan Neji mana"

"Woii Neji Gaara ini waktunya untuk bagianmu, keluar woii" teriak crew-crew yang lainnya

"Sutradara mereka tidak ada dibalik pohon, tempat yang seharusnya mereka tempati untuk menunggu giliran" lapor seorang crew

"Apa? Mereka hilang? Minna segara car mereka berdua, waktu kita tidak banyak" teriak Sutradara

-Ditempat lain-

"Engh… Neji… cu-cukup… he-hentikan" desah seseorang dibalik semak-semak

"Tidak Gaa-chan, ini belum selesai"

"Ta-tapi Sutradara memanggil kita"

"Abaikan saja, aku akan melanjutkan kegiatan yang 'ini' dulu, 'ini lebih penting daripada syuting" goda Neji dengan menjilat sesuatu dibawah sana dengan gerakan erotis

"Ta-tapi.. enghh… ng-nghh" Gaara meremas rambut panjang milik Neji yang berada dibawahnya

"Neh… ngh…nehji… heh-ntikan"

"Tidak"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pakaianku kotor"

"Itu artinya kau mau melakukannya jika pakaian mu tidak kotorkan" Neji menyeringai

"…."

"Tenang saja aku akan menelan semuanya"

"Hhah…ngh…Nehjih…akhh" Desahan Gaara membuat Neji semakin dimakan nafsu dan membuatnya semakin ingin memakan Gaara saat ini juga

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata seseorang telah melihat kegiatan mereka tidak cukup lama lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja

"Hei kau" panggil Sutradara kepada salah satu crew yang baru tiba dari pencarian NejiGaa

"Apa kau menemukan mereka"

"Ehh? Ah a-aku pikir mereka sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa dinganggu untuk sementara saat ini" jawab crew itu gugup

"Ehh benarkah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja adegan yang lainnya"

"Eh tunggu sebentar, ada apa dengan hidungmu itu" lanjut Sutradara

"Ehh? Ini gara-gara tadi saya menabrak pohon dihutan ketika pencarian karena silau"

"Ohh" si Sutradara hanya ber'oh' ria

'eh silau? Tapi sekarangkan cuaca sedang mendung, ah lupakan'

"Sasuke sekarang giliranmu CEPAT" teriak Sutradara

"EHH, lagi? Tapi aku belum mendapatkan istirahat dari 3 jam yang lalu"

"Itu derita loe, bukan derita gue"

Ketika kegiatan NejiGaa telah berakhir, Neji memeluk Gaara yang sedang lemas akibat kegiatannya barusan.

"Ne, Gaa-chan"

"Nani"

"Otanjoubi Omedetou"Neji mencium bibir merah Gaara dengan singkat dan lembut

Blushh

"Emm, Ne Dommo" ucap Gaara sangat pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Neji lalu membenamkan wajahnya dipelukan Neji karena malu dan bahagia.

_End Behind the scene_

xD maaf pendek ini hanya untuk menyambut Ultahnya Gaa-chan aja xD

Arigatou udah baca xD

Oke deh saatnya balas-balas Review:

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy **

**Lady: **gomen, aku rasa dichapter ini humornya sedikit dan juga nggak update kilat karena lagi ada banyak urusan xD

**Boy: **thanks udah bilang ceritanya Sugoi xDD

**Lady and Boy: **Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

** .5: **Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD maaf gak bisa update kilat. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo:**apakah dichapter ini kamu ngakak juga xD, aku harap iya. Yang mencintai Naruto? Emhh semua mencintai Naruto xD #plaak. Liat aja deh nanti dichap depan xD. Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Nia Yuuki: **naru bertarung sama sasu? Udah kejawabkan pertanyaan nya ^^. Gomen tapi pertarungannya gak seru :(. Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**anneira: **Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Subaru Abe: **wahh arigatou abe-chan xD. Iya typo(s) nya masih mertebaran. Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**laila. : **Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel: **uwaa aku gak bakalan buat naru balik kekonoha xD. Suka? Arigatouu xDD Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Asha lightyagamikun: **iyaa akulah si Kencana Wookie xD #plaakk iya gomen banyak typo(s) dan kurang rapi. Nanti pasti aku perbaiki lagi kok dichap-chap depan ^^. Jam 03.38 AM? Wahh begadang tohh. Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini sampe begadang pula xD

**NonoUnnie: **markas akatsuki aku rubah menjadi mansion sebenarnya itu aku lagi kehabisan ide untuk membuat humor xD. Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

** : **hinata? Mungkin dichap depan xD. Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **iya dong gunchan humor itu harus dibawa kemana-mana(?). Mokben nya nitip aja sama sasori xD Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Uchy-san: **ItaNaru? Tentu harus ada dong xD Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**lina: **Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Unknow: **Itachi n Sasuke tentu akan aku buat merebutkan Naru xD Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**onyx shappireSEA: **gomen gak bisa update kilat L Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**wkyjtaoris ALL: **gomen gak bisa update kilat L Thanks udah baca cerita ini xD. Terus, Thanks ya udah Review cerita aneh ini xD

**Arigatou for Review xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please OoO/**


End file.
